Secrets to Keep
by xAuburnAngelx
Summary: A girl named Zara, who is about 14 years old, has found out her parents are dead. Now, another relative is here...and with something in mind. Same thing with her enemies too. Rated T for safety reasons...R&R! Special appearance of Vlad/Snow
1. Chapter 1: Trust

_**~Ch.1 Trust~**_

I'm blamed for almost everything. 1) Was called a murderer. 2) Killing people on purpose for my enjoyment. 3) Other people getting killed for me. I can't take all of this anymore…I just wish someone would end my life already, but even I know that won't happen anytime soon. Why? Well I have a secret that no one knows about…and I don't want to share it with anyone. There's only one person that knows and that's- "Hello! Hurry up!" – My best friend, Selexa. I know her name is a little odd, but I like people who are odd. I walk toward her as I'm heading to school.

"I'm sorry, Selexa. Besides, you know that I don't run well!" I say as we kept walking.

"I know, I know! So…did your parents do _that_ again?" Selexa says while looking at me with concern in her silver and light purple eyes.

"Yeah, they did. And they left new ones on my arms this time."

"Now I see why you're wearing a long-sleeved shirt."

After a little while, we were at school before we even knew it. We both went in to put our stuff in our lockers, since we were both by our lockers ever since we first came here. As I closed my locker door, I felt someone thump the back of my head, but I already knew who it was. It was just your everyday bully, Jo. It was a boy who looked like he was about as tall as a skyscraper, probably dandruff charcoal hair with very light green eyes, and always picks on me every day at the usual time. I hear Selexa telling him off for the billionth time. As always, he walked off with his pose.

We both started to head to our classes, since we don't have class together until the very last hour. Other people in my class acted that I didn't even exist, which is pretty usual. I sit in my desk in the very back, as usual. I told my teachers ahead of time that I'll be here every single day of the year so that they skip my name during roll-call.

I have bright Auburn hair, which looked like it was on fire. My brown eyes looked like chocolate most of the time, but in front of a very bright light, my eyes looked like dark red eyes, which looked like someone's blood. I usually wear black clothing, since I took a liking to it a few years back. Sometimes my hair hangs in front of my face, which I don't mind at all, except that everyone in my classes thinks that I'm emo or Goth or something like that. Also, I'm in 8th grade too. I'm the only red-haired person in the _entire_ world as well and other people might say that they don't exist.

During most of the 3rd period class time, I daydream, since I already got done of what we were supposed to do today. My principal comes through the door and asks me to come into the hallway. Every eyeball in my class glares at me like I'm some kind of stranger. I get out of my seat and head out the door to follow my principal.

"What is it, Mrs. Jill? Did I do something wrong?" I ask my principal. Mrs. Jill is about a few inches shorter than I am which I'm about 5'4. She had bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes that could look like she was crying.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that…" Mrs. Jill started to say.

"What? What is it?"

"Your parents are in jail."

My eyes widen because of two things right now. 1) I was in shock that the police caught my parents doing something illegal…for once. 2) My eyes were filled with relief at the same time as well.

"W-Why are they in jail?" I ask.

"Because they were caught abusing a 7 year old kid. Since the police already caught them more than once, they might be put to death immediately." Mrs. Jill said.

I realized how powerless I am by what I'm hearing right now. I don't know any other relatives to take care of me, I could ask Selexa, but her parents might not want me in the house at all, or just live on my own. I decided to go with the third choice.

The next few hours have been meaningless, since for once I'm actually worried about them. I wondered if they already took care of them. If they did, I want to know what they wanted to say to me by someone I could trust. At the very last hour, I told Selexa what happened. She was feeling very sorry for me, since I decided to live on my own and I don't blame her either. Selexa hugs me to comfort me, which helped some. I didn't ask her to let go, since I was hurt on the inside too. Eventually I hugged back and was crying a little bit too. The final bell rang and I immediately left with Selexa by my side. I follow Selexa out the front doors, since she always makes her parents give us both a ride home, which they didn't seem to mind.

In front of my house once they get there, was a car I haven't recognized instantly. I see a strange man in front of my house, which was odd since strange men haven't been at the front of my house ever since I was about 3 or 4 years old. Selexa asks me if she could come with me, but I said no since I knew that she had homework to do. Eventually, Selexa and her parents drove off and giving me a little wave good-bye too.

I walk up toward the strange man, which had very dark brown hair with black emotionless eyes. I could see that he was wearing a gray t-shirt, considering that it's in the middle of October already and plain jeans. Once the man saw me, he walked up to me and hugged me out of the blue.

"It's been a long time…Zara," the man said to me.

I know only one person that would call me by my actual name, and that was my uncle, Henry. I hugged him back, letting him know how much I missed him dearly. I had so many questions to ask him, since it's been 6 years since I last saw him. When I released the hug, he looked at me with still emotionless eyes, but I knew that he missed me too.

Once I started to ask him questions, he silenced me when I said, "Where the hell have you been!" I was a little confused since he didn't want me to talk, but I can respect that…until he smirked at me, which isn't a good sign.

"There's one thing that I want you to know, Zara," Henry said. I nodded in response, considering I have no clue to what the heck he's talking about.

He walked toward me and I backed up and bumped into a tree. Henry smiled at me with teeth showing, but there's one thing that I didn't know about…why in the world did he have fangs?

"I'm a vampire, Zara. And since we're both related, you are part vampire too," Henry confessed.

My eyes widen in shock. "W-Why are you telling me this now?"

Henry still keeps smiling at me…which to me looked like he was drunk, yet serious at the same time. "I wasn't supposed to tell you until you were fourteen, which you are now. So, in order to make this official…I'm gonna have to bite you."

Unwillingly, my head moves toward the side, which leaves my neck showing. My heart is beating a whole lot faster than it used to be, and I soon start to tremble, but Henry kept a firm grip on my arms to keep me up. He gently starts to bite my neck, which he could tell that I was blood type AB. He vigorously kept biting my neck, which I couldn't stand up for much longer. I started to lick my teeth and found that my teeth were pointy, which meant I got fangs too. I fell alongside the tree, while putting my hand over my neck. I looked up at Henry and saw that he was licking blood from his mouth…my blood.

"You are now part vampire, Zara. The only thing that you _have_ to remember is that you can only tell two people you completely trust about this, and no one else. Otherwise…"

I tilted my head slightly, since my neck kind of hurts from him biting it. "Otherwise… What? I get killed?"

Henry looks at me and he nods his head. "Don't tell anyone else about this, alright?" I nod in response. I try to get up, but Henry helps me, since he owes me that much. He helps me inside my house, which brings up a whole lot of bad memories.

"Did my mom…or dad tell you anything about me?" I ask in curiosity.

He nodded and wanted to speak, but he looked like he could use some water. I get some water, but I really wanted to splash it in his face like we used to do when I was a little kid, but I just hand it to him as we both sat down on the couch. He drinks the water in one gulp.

"Yes, they both wanted me to tell you in exact words 'We hope you go down to hell with us, ungrateful brat.' That's what they really said and there's one good part about this though."

"Like what? I'm all alone and living by myself?"

"No…you aren't alone, Zara. You have your friend and me…since I'm going to be taking care of you, from now on until forever."

I look at him, and he was half smiling, which meant he was serious and that he cared. I hugged him real tight and started thanking him while tears were shedding out of my eyes. After getting all of that out of my system, I immediately head for bed. Henry starts to head for the couch while getting blankets for him, since he didn't have a place to sleep. For once, I don't hear any yelling or screaming or anything. Just peace is what I hear. I smile as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I dreamt that I was in the hospital, badly wounded for some reason, and right by my side, was a guy that I don't know. I know it wasn't Henry and I definitely know that it wasn't Selexa either. The guy was holding my hand, obviously worrying about me.

"You're going to be fine now, Zara…I promise."

That's what I heard him say, but…I can't figure out why that voice is really familiar. I try to figure it out, but I stop dreaming. I'm waking up to reality as the dream wasn't real.

* * *

I start getting dressed and getting my stuff together at the same time. I head downstairs, expecting more yelling coming from mom and dad, but instead I see Henry sitting on the kitchen table, eating breakfast. I already knew that my life was never going to be the same. I eventually start eating too and started to head to school, like usual, but Henry stops me and gets dressed too.

He follows me to school and keeps on saying that he's going to be my legal guardian. My fangs start to show and I show Henry. He looks over and brings out a blood bag. My eyebrow was raised in confusion, but I take it and start drinking it. I finish the bag before we head to the school. Henry starts to head for the office and I finally meet up with Selexa.

"Hey Zara, how come you didn't ride with me this time?" she asked me.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" She looks at me and just simply nods. This is why I trust her, she won't ask why and she knew that it wasn't her business…for now anyway.

These last few hours have been pure torture, for me anyway. I just daydreamed most of the entire day. After my final class, I decided to tell Selexa my secret…but after I get through Jo first.

"How come you weren't by your locker?" Jo asked.

"What? Are you planning to stalk me now?" I snapped.

"Hell no, and why would I do that to some Goth chick?"

"You know what? You are just a bastard who thinks that you can do whatever you want! You don't pick around with my best friend!" Selexa interfered.

I heard Selexa scream as Jo slapped Selexa down to the floor once she told him off. My fangs start to come out, but I was careful not to let Jo see. I tackle him down to the floor, basically pinning him to the floor with no one around. Jo's pose ran off, probably crying now. Henry came up behind me and yelled out my name. My fangs had shrunk back into my gums and got off of Jo.

"What the hell were you doing?" That's what I heard Jo say.

I saw the principal out of the corner of my eye and eyed Jo. He asked him and me to come into the office. Henry and I sat in the chairs right by his office and at first I heard some yelling, which was mostly Jo's voice. They decided to bring him in into questioning first and then me. Henry patted my shoulder, letting me know that everything was going to be alright. He whispered in my ear,

"Once you tell those two people your secret, you have to give them a mark on the wrist or neck." My eyes widened, but my head slowly nodded. Jo came out and sat down while I came in.

"Zara, sit down, please." I do as Mrs. Jill says and waited for what she had to ask me.

"I want you to tell me the truth alright? Now…who started all of this?"

I nodded and told her that it was all Jo since he came up to me and Selexa and slapped her down. I told her everything that happened from when she arrived. Mrs. Jill nodded and looked at me.

"I know you're not a liar, honey. And I know that you were protecting your best friend, but violence isn't the answer. Jo will receive suspension for a few days and you…lucky for you, you're off the hook." I looked at her and she nodded at me. I exited the room, as if nothing happened.

When I came out, I saw Selexa out the door, waiting for me…same thing with Henry too. I told them both what happened with me and the principal and they both sighed of relief. I smiled softly at them as we headed out the school building. But there was one thing I had to do before anything else. I think Henry knows too. We both stop after a few steps out the school and Selexa turns around.

"Hey, aren't you both coming?" she asked us both.

Henry and I looked at each other and we both nodded. "Yeah, but my niece, has something to say to you first."

Selexa's eyes widened for a second, but saw the resemblance a little bit as Henry walked by. I walked up to Selexa.

"There's something…I got to tell you before we head home, okay?" Selexa nods and looks at me with careful eyes. I inhale and exhale as I'm going to tell her. "Selexa….I'm a vampire…and Henry is my uncle." I point to Henry as he waves at Selexa. "I didn't know about this until yesterday…but you're the one person I trust most that you have to keep this a secret."

I start to look away, but Selexa forces me to look at her. She giggles to herself and starts to say "You know that you can trust me, and you know it."

I smile at her and start to bite her wrist. I could taste the O- blood as I start to suck it. Her hands started to shake, but soon they stopped, because I took my teeth out of her wrist. After I did that, a little mark started to appear. It was two parentheses and in the middle were symbols that I couldn't understand. Henry walks up to Selexa and whispers in her ear.

"Selexa…you are now her official drudge."


	2. Chapter 2: Unusually Strange New Kid

_**~Ch.2 Unusually Strange New Kid~**_

A drudge is someone like a minion. Also, the vampire's drudge uses their blood to heal their masters...or so they're called. Out of what my uncle Henry told me, I'm supposed to boss Selexa around. That isn't gonna happen! I don't treat my best friend like that! It's been a week since all of that happened. I'm just hoping that things stay the same, but just to my demise…things haven't changed one bit.

I'm known as the freak around school ever since the incident with Jo, the bully, he spread rumors about me after he got back from suspension. I immediately head toward my first class, since the bell was about to ring, and I made it. I sat in the back, as usual, ready to start daydreaming. But apparently, things started to turn interesting. I saw a kid I haven't seen before walk into the classroom. For one thing, all the kids finally stopped staring at me and looked at the kid. I think he was one year older than me, but I couldn't be sure.

From what the teacher said so far, since I didn't bother listening to her, the new kid is Mason and he's 15 years old. He had brown hair, which his bangs were hanging over his eyes just a tad bit, but not as much. He had icy blue eyes which looked like snow. He wore a green shirt with black sleeves and dark blue skinny jeans from what I can tell. He wore black converse and for once I'm not the only one that wears them! I heard the teacher call my name, but I ignored it the first time but the second time I listened.

"What?" I asked my teacher, Miss Plum.

"I need you to show Mason around the school."

"What's in it for me?"

"You don't have to do any homework today and skip class all day."

"Okay. Sure!" I immediately got up and grabbed Mason's arm and ran out of the classroom.

I was definitely relieved that I don't have to be stared at for the entire class! But Mason however, he was wondering what I just did. By his expression, I think he didn't seem to mind at all, but he was confused.

"Why did you run out of your classroom like that?" I heard Mason ask me as I was panting. I didn't want to tell him about what I've been through. Besides, he wouldn't understand anyway.

"No reason! Now, let's get started with the tour, shall we?" I saw Mason nod and followed me as I started to show him around the school.

After a few hours, I just about showed him everything that is here. I thought about going back to class, saying that I finished early, but I didn't want to risk being stared at for the rest of the day. I found out Mason's schedule and he had every single class with me. I wonder if he's going to think I was a freak too.

"Shouldn't we head back to class?" He asked me as my eyes widened a little bit for no reason, but I made them remain normal and shook my head.

"We should just sight-see until school is over," I answered and he just nodded and I started to drag him to a classroom that's always been empty ever since I came here. At the classroom, Mason had a few questions, and I wanted to daydream, like usual, but I wanted to listen since he wasn't a teacher.

"Why do all the kids here stare at you?" Mason asked me. My eyes were shocked when he asked the question. I sure he could tell, since I immediately turned around when he said that.

"They…they think I'm a major emo freak. You must think so too, right?" I said, worried what the answer might be.

"Well, Zara…I actually don't think so." I started to chuckle for the fact that he didn't think that.

"Well…that's before you get to know me." I made my bangs cover up my eyes, since I started to cry a little bit, but it was silent enough to make him not notice.

"Hey…are you crying?"

I was surprised that he noticed that I was crying, and I thought that he wouldn't care. I turn around and showed him my dried out tears. He gets a tissue and hands it to me. I take it and use it to blow my nose into. I throw it away and then I realize that Mason was inches away from my face. I felt his warm breath on my face, making me blush a little. I think he realized it too, since I saw him do the same thing I was doing too. I saw him starting to back away from me a little bit, since we both knew that we were uncomfortable.

I was afraid that I was starting to like him. When I had my first crush, it turned out that he liked me back…but kids started to make fun of him too. He stopped liking me and dated someone else. I moved on too. I didn't want that to happen again…never.

We both looked at each other and he smiled at me. Usually no one smiles at me, except for Selexa, except for when they start to plot something devious or just a stupid smirk that they seem they can't get off.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Mason asked me.

I nod in response, considering that he was the first one to actually care. Mason starts to lean in toward my face. I started to back up, but I leaned forward as well, unwillingly. Soon, our lips locked. I saw Mason close his eyes and I started to close mine too, since it was the first kiss I've ever had. We both pulled away and I could tell that we were both shocked. I heard someone come in this classroom, since nobody ever visits here except me. I saw who came in and it was him, Jo.

"Well, look who's here, as always!" Jo said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Jo. What are you in here for? Did you get detention again for the fourth time this week?" I asked, not caring about the answer.

"Actually, it's my fifth and no." I saw him bring out a small dagger from his pocket as I started to back up.

"Mason, hurry and go get the principal."

"No! I'm not gonna leave you behind!" Mason exclaimed. I look at him wide-eyed at what he said.

"Does someone have a new boyfriend?" Jo mocked. I started to blush slightly, but I shook my head. Jo punches me hard in the stomach, and pins me to a wall. He brings the dagger near my neck and makes my neck bleed a little. "Are you gonna get the teacher now?"

"You should really use a breath mind…all the time!" I snapped. Jo brings the dagger more into the flesh of my neck, making the blood come out more.

"You should really watch what you say…emo chick." He knows that I hate it when he calls me that. He kicks me in the groin, but as much as I wanted to go down, I couldn't.

I saw Mason push Jo off of me and pinned him down to the floor. I fell down on my knees and held my stomach. I heard a few bones inside me crack, but I didn't care. Jo lost his dagger and Mason prevented him from getting near it. Jo was soon on top of Mason, since he was slightly bigger than him by a few inches. I wanted to do something, but I felt really powerless right now.

I started to feel my eyes changing color from blood brown, to a very deep red. I started to feel fangs as I licked my teeth over them. When I looked at my hair, it started to change color too. My hair turned from Auburn red and into a deep charcoal black. I ran up to Jo and pinned him down this time. I wanted to drink the blood from his neck, but I couldn't break my promise to Henry. I looked over at Mason and he looked really confused and scared. Jo's eyes widened when he saw me on top of him. He tried to struggle out, but I wouldn't let him. I heard someone come in and it was Henry.

"Mason, get the principal immediately!" Henry demanded. Mason did as Henry asked him to do. Henry got me off of Jo, which Jo had escaped when he had the chance, and gripped my shoulders. "Zara, you have to control it!"

I tried to get out of his grasp, but it was no use. I soon started to calm down. My eyes went back to its original color; same did my hair and teeth too. I soon saw the principal, with Mason come back in. The principal looked concerned and wanted to talk to me and Mason immediately. I started to walk to the principal's office with Mason and Henry. The principal wanted to see me first, which I don't blame her at all. I sat down where I sat a few weeks ago.

"I saw your uncle coming and he told me what was going on." I saw her pick up the dagger that Jo had. "Who's is this? If you tell me the truth, you won't be in any trouble. I promise." I told her it was Jo's. She nodded and asked if Mason was also the victim to.

"Sort of, he just tried to help me out." She nodded and asked me to bring in Mason. I walked passed Mason and he patted my shoulder. I sat out in the hall with Henry.

"What on earth were you thinking, Zara?" I looked at Henry when he asked me that.

"I...I don't know what I was thinking. I just felt powerless and I wanted to help Mason too," I admitted.

He sighed and put his arm around my shoulder. "I know the feeling, believe me. I don't blame you at all, but I'm going to give you lessons on how to control the powers you have."

I nodded and looked down, looking disappointed. I'm not disappointed in myself, but disappointed of what Mason finally knows me as. But I know that Mason wouldn't care about what I was anyway.

"But I'm sure of one thing though." I looked at him with curiosity. "You're gonna have to make Mason your drudge as well, since he saw you in your vampire form and I don't know how to erase his memory from that." I groaned in disappointment.

I saw Mason walk out of the principal's office, as he sighed of relief. "Are you okay?" I asked him since he still had a worried look on his face.

"Huh? Yeah. Just a little confused that's all." Mason told me.

I looked away, but then Henry nudged me by his shoulder and made me get up. Mason looked at me with his icy blue confused eyes. "C-Can I talk to you alone, Mason?" I asked.

"Sure…?" Mason said, confusingly. I grabbed Mason's arm and made him come with me outside in the back. It was a little bit chilly, but I didn't care right now.

I turned around to face Mason, wondering I have to talk to him about. "Mason…did you see what happened with me and Jo earlier?" I asked him. Mason nods in response.

"Yeah, what was all that about? Are you a vampire or something?" My eyes widened. I guess that he could tell since my hair, eyes and teeth changed. I nodded in response. At first he was shocked, but then he seemed to understand. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't but…I have to make you my drudge."

I saw Mason nodding and I nodded back. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, which nobody was. I grabbed his hand and got ready to bite his wrist, like I did with Selexa, but he raised my chin up and made me go over his neck. Mason tilted his neck so that I would have room.

"Before you do this, there has to be one thing you have to agree on." I eyed him carefully. "What would that be?" He waited for a moment, moved his head back, and looked me in the eyes and said "Be my girlfriend first, Zara."

My eyes widened, but I said yes in my response. Mason tilted his neck again and he brought me up to his neck. I bit gently into his neck, tasting his blood in the process. I could tell that his blood was AB+. I bit down into his neck more viciously for a few seconds and then I stopped. I saw a mark on his neck that looked the same as Selexa's. Mason looks at me and he either gave me a smile or a smirk.

Mason leaned forward and locked my lips with his once more and he grabbed my hand and led me home.


	3. Chapter 3: Halloween Lurking

_**~Ch.3 Halloween Lurking~**_

As the next few weeks went by, I've been learning all kinds of stuff that Henry told me, but most of that time I dozed off. I got lectured, but I didn't care. Selexa and Mason were with me when the whole lecture happened. Before I knew it, it was already Halloween. I was glad for two things 1) I have no school! 2) I can get to scare the hell out of other people! I knew that I wasn't going to do those two things alone because Selexa and Mason are going to join me.

"While you are out tonight, Zara, I want you to be aware that there are others like us out there…even a few others." Henry lectured me for the billionth time.

"What do you mean by others?" I heard Selexa say with a worried look on her face.

I saw Henry sigh and continued. "You see there are other…monsters like us out there, but different species."

"You mean like werewolves, fairies, and others?" I heard Mason say right next to me. I saw Henry nod and told us for the last time to be careful and we were on our way out.

The three of us didn't bother to dress up for Halloween; we just wanted to wander around anywhere we felt like. We watched the sky go completely dark and we stayed silent until Selexa said, "So you and Mason are going out now?" I felt Mason put an arm around me and said yes. I felt my cheeks warm up as we kept on walking. "I'm happy for ya both!"

I walked really fast ahead and I saw that Mason and Selexa were far behind. They finally hurried up and matched my pace. I heard a wolf howling, which made me a little worried, but I didn't show it. I saw Selexa scream which made a few kids from a few blocks away scared. I laughed and Selexa looked embarrassed. I walked backwards for a while until I bumped into someone. I heard the person fall, which I could tell was a girl. Selexa helped the girl up as I kept saying sorry to her.

"Hey, it's fine, alright? It's okay!" I heard the girl say. "Hey, my name is Kurone Baka! Who are you guys?" We introduced ourselves and she just seemed to smile.

She had deep blue eyes that could look like she was crying a little bit, and blue hair to match it. Kurone was wearing a gray with black striped shirt with a black skirt with a chain on it. She held a microphone, which I planned to ask her about later and wore gray boots with black and white striped socks. I could tell her origin was from Japan, since that would explain her blue hair…or she dyed it. I thought I saw black eyeliner around her eyes, which had seemed to get big, but I'm not so sure now.

"Can I join you guys?" I heard Kurone say.

"Well…we're just walking around the neighborhood, scaring people." I thought I heard her squeal. "Well…why didn't you guys say so? Let's go!" I saw Kurone run ahead of us, which gave us a more reason to run after her, since she's already starting to scare people.

We already started to walk around, screaming a little every now and then. We started to talk about random stuff until Selexa got tired. We brought Selexa home and we continued walking around. I heard Kurone yawn and convinced her that she was tired…which seemed very easy for me to do. Kurone ran home and all there is left is just me and Mason.

The both of us just walked around, not screaming, since I was about to lose my voice because of it. Whenever I attempted to talk, my voice sounded kind of raspy, so I stopped talking before Mason could notice. I felt Mason's hand still intertwined with mine, which I was starting to get used to now. We both heard the wolves again, but this time louder. Mason grasped my hand tightly, that it hurt, and started fast walking down the street.

I noticed that there was nobody else around, since it was almost midnight. I almost forgot about the nearby woods by my house. I always wondered what was over there and soon enough, now I think I do. I saw bright spring green eyes inside those woods, including other eyes which most of them looked like navy blue eyes, and others that are out of ordinary colors. I saw the wolves come out and start to form a circle around me and Mason.

Most of the wolves were either gray, pure black, or snow white. But I only saw one that was a chocolate brown fur color. The brown wolf had brown eyes which looked like they were black. Mason started to guard me from the wolves as best as he could, but I don't think he did that good. I saw the brown wolf nod to all the other wolves. The very first gray wolf I saw started to tackle me and Mason. I heard some sleeves ripping from the both of us. Soon, they dragged Mason by the leg into the woods. I felt my eyes start to cry, but I had a different reason now.

I felt the charcoal black wolf's hot breath breathe on my face and neck. The wolf looked at me with sincere eyes, which meant that he was sorry. I felt like screaming for help as the wolf tore a piece off of my neck, but I didn't. I felt lifeless as the wolf tore up my skin. I heard some howling as I blacked out.

I thought I was dead, finally gone…but again, I was wrong. I felt really cold, but I felt my head resting on something fuzzy and warm. It was the wolf that attacked me. I saw Mason right next to me, only they only attacked his leg and that's it, which I am relieved. I tried to sit up, but one wolf that was awake, gently held me down.

"You have to stay down." I turned around to see a fragile girl right behind me, as she said what she said.

The girl had marks all over her body, but they now looked like scars. She had pure white hair and bright yellow eyes. The bottom part of her hair was tied up, which was kind of uneven. She also had a black hair-tie on where the part that was uneven was. She had a top on only covering her breasts, which made me see more scars on her stomach. And she only had on underwear, which left her slightly tanned legs noticeable. I'd figure that she was about 14 or 15 years old, but I might be wrong. I also noticed that she had wolf-like ears to match with the hair as well. I'd figure she was one too, or she just wore them as a fancy headband. I noticed that she had a tail to match with the hair and ears.

"I'm Yukki, by the way," she introduced. I nodded, but winced as I did.

I felt the pain inside my neck and it started to heat up as I kept moving. I sat up, despite what she told me. I saw that I was wearing a different top, which I wouldn't usually wear. I noticed the same thing with Mason, except that it was the pants, which was asleep right now.

"I warned you to lie down; otherwise the pain would feel worse!" Yukki exclaimed. I knew that she was right, but I was too stubborn not to.

I took another look at Mason, as he was breathing in and out evenly as he slept. I was still wondering if she had taken off his pants and switched them with another pair.

"I didn't do it. Someone else did." I looked at her as I part of my body laid down on the dirt and my head lying on the fur of one wolf. "You must be Zara, right?" I nodded again, but the pain in my neck faded. I saw her smile carefully, some with caution.

"I won't hurt you, besides; I'm still injured, aren't I?" I said while she sighed of relief. She nodded in return.

"I'm really sorry about what my wolves did to you!" Yukki said as I looked at her in confusion, but I finally got what she was trying to say.

"Hey, don't worry about it." I still saw Yukki in a slightly horrified look. My head tilted slightly to the side and raised my eyebrow.

"But you…you'll turn into a wolf, someday." I looked at her wide-eyed, both in shock and confusion. "Because one of my wolves bit you, you have to become a wolf one of these days…but there is a cure if you don't want to." I was definitely interested, but she stopped me before I began to talk. "But you have to be sure if you don't want to be a wolf, first."

For now, I didn't care and just drifted myself to sleep. At one part of what I'm dreaming, I was a full vampire. I was getting ready to bite someone's neck and make that person one of us. But I saw a different light, right behind me. I saw a man beyond that light and he was going to make me choose. It was either the side of being a vampire or the side of being something else. I wasn't sure of what to do since I was still confused about a lot of things. Before I could make my decision, I woke right back up to reality.

I woke up back in my own bed, and saw Yukki sleep in a chair across the room. When I stretched and turned over, I saw Mason right beside me in my own bed. I thought about screaming out loud, but that would mean waking Henry up and Yukki too. Instead, I sat straight up and stared at him while my cheeks started to get hot. I saw him breathe in and out evenly, and mumbling out something that I couldn't make out. I tried to get out of bed, but I felt something around my waist…Mason's arms. I didn't bother trying to get out; instead I just lay back down.

During that time, I was wondering what my dream meant. I knew about the vampire thing, but the light thing…that's what I was thinking about. I wasn't sure if that was a light to being a werewolf, or something even more frightening, yet exciting. Before I could think further, I saw Mason wake up and saw my face.

His eyes still looked drowsy, but I still can see the icy blue eyes I remembered when I first met him. He had a bed-head, but right now I didn't care since I had one too. I still saw Yukki asleep, looking so peaceful with the barely noticeable scars. Mason moved the hairs in front of my face, into my ear. He let go of my waist and sat up, rubbing his eye. I saw him wince slightly because of the injury on his leg caused by the wolves.

"Morning, Zara." I said morning back, but my voice was still sounding raspy, since I still lost part of my voice last night. I hoped that Mason didn't notice, but he did. "Zara…it was because of last night, wasn't it?" I nodded and I looked down, away from him. "Just rest your voice, Zara." I was a little shocked, but sort of relieved too. I just rested my head back on the pillow and fell back asleep.

**Mason PoV**

If I had known about Zara's voice, we would've headed home early before any of this happened. But I think that would have been in the same result, though. I saw Yukki starting to wake up and her eyes fell on me. I stared at her eyes back, which she asked me to go to a different room. I really didn't want to leave Zara, but I had a feeling that this was important, so I'll leave her alone for now. I think we were now in the living room, but I still can't be sure.

"Mason, you need to know that you're gonna be a werewolf because of what my wolves did to you." Yukki confessed. I wasn't shocked, or scared, I was almost relieved, somehow. It was a feeling I couldn't explain. "You need to choose whether to be a werewolf or a drudge, because apparently, you can't be both."

So technically, that would either choosing Zara or being a wolf. I sighed and started to think. If I stayed being a drudge, I would still be with Zara. If I went to being a werewolf, then I would lose her. But wait, she got bitten too, so she must have to choose as well! I would let her choose first, and then I'll make up my mind afterward.

"I have to go back. I'll see you two around, okay?" Yukki said as she started to transform into a werewolf. She was a pure white wolf with the same color eyes she had. She ran out of the house and into the deep forest. I got up from the couch and headed back upstairs, to where Zara was resting.

When I got to her room, she was gone. I looked around her room, and later around the house. She was nowhere to be found. I headed back downstairs and found Henry, sleeping on a chair. I shook him awake and told him that Zara was gone. Henry went wide-eyed and started searching around the house too.

"Any luck, Mason?" Henry yelled from upstairs.

"No! I don't know where she is!" I yelled back. I started to head upstairs to where Henry was, but then I heard a smash in the window. I turned around and saw that it was a rock which attached a letter inside. I removed the glass on the rock and started to open the note. It said:

"_Dear Mason,_

_If you're wondering where Zara is, well, we have her. It's simple as that. If you want her back, then meet me on the roof of your school building. The score hasn't been settled yet, and I might reveal her secret if you don't show up! Meet there tomorrow after school, and bring no one else with you._

_Your Enemy,_

_Jo"_

Well, I had one thing to say about that sappy letter. Crap.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

_**~Ch.4 Arrival ~**_

**Mason PoV**

I cursed under my breath and headed upstairs to inform Henry of Zara's whereabouts. Once he knew of this, he cursed under his breath as well and then he was deep in thought. I was curious as to know what he had in mind, and I tried to get him back to reality. When I did, Henry rushed down the stairs, causing me to follow him and eventually stop him in his tracks.

"What do you have in mind to retrieve Zara back from Jo?" I asked Henry while stopping him at the front door.

"I was going to get my niece and your girlfriend back. Do you want to object to me, Mason?" Henry asked in rage, causing Mason to back up a little, but not much.

"You know that I would never object, but think for a second, Henry! We can't just go in there alone! We need to have an ally in order to get rid of Jo and get Zara back. Do you know of anyone?"

I soon saw Henry in deep thought once again and then he reached for the phone and urged me to go toward the school. After I made sure that he knew what he was doing, I followed what he had ordered me to do and ran as fast as I could toward the school. I crashed with the entrance doors and headed up the stairs, going two steps at a time.

After I ran three flights of stairs, I finally reached the roof to where Jo was at. The roof was plain gray and Jo was at the center with an unconscious Zara, holding her with a tight grip of her auburn hair. I looked closely at her face and I saw tear marks, indicating that she had been crying from possible torture of Jo. I saw a trail of blood coming from the corner of her mouth, down to her chin and neck, along her arm, and thus dripping at her two main finger tips.

"You sick bastard! What the hell did you do to Zara?" I shouted at the top of my lungs in anger, which Jo begun to laugh at.

"When I had caught her, she tried to fight back, but that was when I found out that she was a vampire! Her hair was black, her eyes were blood red, and she revealed to me her fangs. If you don't do as I'll ask, I'll call the only person I know who can kill Zara once and for all," Jo threatened, which I had already assumed that he was bluffing.

"Who the hell were you thinking of calling? I doubt it would be any of your so-called friends because I have no question that they wouldn't believe you in the first place."

"He's actually here with us as we speak, Mason, the vampire slave. Diablo, come reveal yourself to Mason!"

I heard someone's footsteps come up behind me and before I could let that person though and out of my way, he had me in a chokehold, cutting off my airway to breathe. I looked up at the person Jo called Diablo and he had spiked up, glossy charcoal hair with blood red eyes and had deeply tanned skin, making me think of the infamous Devil. He was wearing a leather jacket, a black shirt, ripped jeans, and small spiked boots.

Diablo threw me almost off the roof, but luckily I stopped myself on the ledge and was on my knees, gasping for air. I saw him walking over to Jo and Zara, and Diablo lifted her face, and that's when I saw her eyes flutter open, but immediately shut the eyelids closed. He lifted her by the throat, making her not breathe, and making her going into unconsciousness once again.

I tried calling out her name many times, but my attempts of trying to wake her failed. I overheard Diablo commanding him to get him a wooden stake, which I found a very old tactic that probably won't work against Zara, but then I had a tiniest glimmer of doubt run through my mind. I soon started to run up to them, but that all stopped until I heard a booming voice coming up the stairs.

"Stop and release the girl!" I heard a grown man's voice exclaim, directing it toward Diablo and Jo, but mostly Diablo.

I saw the man come upward and onto the roof, and he had charcoal scene hair going over his eyes, which were an onyx color. He wore a white t-shirt with black pants with Vans shoes to match. I noticed that there was a ring finger, so that indicated that he was married. He was with Zara's uncle Henry, and I noticed them both looking at me and Zara.

"Diablo…I'd never thought that D'Ablo would have a son such as you. That then leads to the question on whom the mother might be, but I highly doubt that you know, right Diablo?" the man stated toward Diablo, who'd finally released Zara, and having Jo watch over her.

"Vladimir Tod…I'd never thought I would see you again. The last things I've heard of your whereabouts were from Em, who told me that you have graduated and you were with your girlfriend, Snow. I guess a long time has passed since then," Diablo said, going into thought on how long it has been for the two to meet again.

"You've missed out. Now what are you two trying to accomplish in killing my best friend's niece? You'll gain nothing by killing her, as much as my own father tried to kill me, as well as D'Ablo and many others."

"Zara's one less vampire of our kind to worry about and almost like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode until the time is finally right. Since she has red eyes when she goes into vampire form, she is truly on our side, no matter how much we want her out."

Right after Diablo said that, Henry charged up to Diablo and made him almost fall off the edge of the school roof. Vladimir walked up to Jo and lifted him by the shirt, punching him in the stomach, and then dropping him to the ground. He knelt next to the worthless Jo and glared at him, shaking his head. I saw him put his hand over his face, and mutter something.

"You know too much, Jo. I wish I would've done this to Eddie Poe a very long time ago, but he's still with Em. Forget what you've seen and what you heard," Vladimir started to say before he said something in a different language, having his hand glow, and making Jo black out.

After I saw Vladimir knock Jo out, I ran to the three, hoping that Zara would be alright and hopefully she wasn't too badly wounded.

**Zara PoV**

I fluttered my eyes open, seeing a man who looked familiar to me, but I was unsure. I looked over and saw him knock Jo out, and having his hand glow over Jo's face. I was in major confusion and he finally turned to look at me, with deep concern. I heard rushing footsteps coming towards me and I recognized them to be Mason's. I tried to sit up, but Mason persuaded me to stay lying down.

"You must be Zara, am I correct?" the man asked me, and I nodded. "My name's Vladimir Tod, but you guys can call me Vlad. I know that you're a vampire, just like I am. We'll get you back to your normal self as soon as we can, but as you've lost too much blood, one of your drudge's will have to offer you blood. Boy, offer your blood, I know that you're her drudge," Vlad instructed Mason, who nodded in agreement.

Before I could object, Mason held me in his arms and helped me sit up. Mason tilted his neck a little, urging me to bite it. My fangs came out and they sunk into his neck, making me suck his AB+ blood. I heard him moaning a little, making me blush slightly, and then once I had my fill, I brought my fangs out of his neck, and my fangs shrunk back to normal teeth. Vlad put a Band-Aid over where I bit Mason, and he was panting.

"Feeling better I see. Henry, come over here and help me out with the fake Eddie Poe!" Vladimir yelled across the roof area to his friend, who laughed at Jo's likeness to this Eddie person.

Henry ran over and called the magic three numbers and soon snapped his cell phone shut. He told us that we have to leave before the ambulance could get here. We nodded in agreement and Henry carried me on his back and the rest of us ran down the stairs, abandoning Jo and a beaten up Diablo.

Once we had left the school, we returned to my house and we all met in the living room. Henry set me down on the couch next to Mason, and I called Selexa to come over. Vlad and Henry sat in separate chairs and once they sat down, Selexa opened the door on her own and was surprised by the new guest in my house. Vlad instructed her to sit by me and so she did.

"Who might this be, Zara? Is she another drudge of yours?" Vlad had asked me, and I nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Vladimir. Call me Vlad if you'd like." Selexa nodded in note of doing so.

"Henry, you never told me about your friends. You know I haven't seen you in six years and you've never brought Vlad up. Or any of the others that the two mentioned," I said, and Henry chuckled at my statement.

"I'm sorry, Zara. I was actually going to tell you sometime this week, but since this incident had to happen, now would be a good time," Henry said half-jokingly, which had left me more than enough confused.

"But for now, I would recommend that you would catch up on your sleep, as I will inform you of all these characters you've heard of and the one you've encountered. Miss, I will tell you what has happened during your absence," Vlad said and we nodded.

I placed my head upon Mason's lap and I fell asleep with him stroking my hair.


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions Made

_**~Ch.5 Decisions Made~**_

I woke up with Mason still stroking my hair and Selexa was still paying attention to what Vlad was telling her. I looked up at Mason and he chuckled at me. I rubbed my eyes and I sat up on the couch in between Selexa and Mason. Henry and Vlad noticed me waking up and I wondered what they were talking about this time.

"Zara, it seems you're finally awake. Don't worry, you've only been out for a few hours," Vlad said to me as I was still trying to sit up.

"Okay…but who are those people that you've mentioned before?" I asked in major curiosity, which Henry and Vlad looked at one another at.

"Well, D'Ablo was a vampire and he tried to take my power because of it. I'm what people know me as the Pravus, and the Pravus can determine whether I enslave the human race out of necessity and out of charity. Eddie Poe was a journalist and he eventually got kicked out of Bathory High because he found out I was a vampire and he wanted me to turn him one himself, but Em already has. Em is the oldest vampire and she's the leader of the Council of Elders."

"Then…who's Diablo exactly?" I wondered aloud, since he was a vampire slayer.

"Diablo is a vampire and the child of D'Ablo, but I'm unsure of who the mother is. Anyway, I guess that he's learned the skills of a vampire slayer by possibly the mother and he's a vampire, and we're trying to destroy him out of existence. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah…Snow's your girlfriend?" I asked him with a wink that only he detected, which made him blush.

"Y-Yeah…she's my wife and she's a vampire as well as Henry is. She was once my drudge but once I released her, she almost died and I had to turn her into a vampire. I turned Henry into a vampire only because he asked me to. When I did, he wanted to visit you, since I've heard from him that you've had a bad lifestyle, am I correct?"

"Y-Yeah…my parents beat me out of being drunk, frustrated, or because they were just bored to do a damn thing… I guess the good thing for me is that they both have died and Henry's living with me now…"

"You haven't told October yet? You should have her live with you, and not let her wait back in Stokerton!"

"I-I was gonna, but I couldn't find the time to yet! But I'll gladly make a call and have her stay with the two of us, okay?" Henry gave in and brought out his cell phone to call October.

"Sorry, October's Henry's wife, and she's friends with Snow. Say…what happened at your neck, Zara?" Vlad asked me with concern, referring to my stitched up wound on my neck.

"Well…a couple of wolves attacked me and Mason, and then we met Yukki. She told me that we both had to choose either being a vampire or be a werewolf with her. She told me that there was a cure of not being a werewolf… What do you think I should do?" I asked Vlad, who was starting to think.

"I think…you two should remain as you are now, meaning that you would be a vampire and Mason would continue to be your drudge. It's impossible to be two things at once, you know? I would inform Yukki of this and find out the cure as soon as possible."

I nodded and I stood up from the couch, with Mason looking up at me. I told them about the woods nearby my house and Mason knew what I was talking about. I had Mason intertwined with my hand and we both left my house, and started walking toward the woods.

When we both walked in, we were immediately welcomed by two wolves. The charcoal black wolf that attacked me from before and a snow white wolf, which I already knew was Yukki. I saw the white wolf transform into Yukki, and she walked up to me and Mason, but only by a few feet. The black wolf stayed in its form, still unsure of whether to trust us or not.

"Have you decided yet, Zara and Mason?" Yukki asked us both, which I detected some hesitance in her voice.

"Yeah…I still want to stay a vampire, and Mason wants to stay a human…and my drudge. What's the cure?" I asked her, and when I told her this, I saw Yukki sigh with relief.

"I was actually hoping you were gonna stick with being the same as you were. I actually brought the potion with me, since that's the cure. Both of you drink this, and then the marks that have been left upon you will be instantly gone!"

Yukki gave me a blood red potion and gave Mason a beige colored potion. I took a deep breath and drank my entire potion, as did Mason. I lifted Mason's pant leg and gasped with relief that the marking left by the wolf that attacked him was gone. I saw Mason sigh with relief as well, which I immediately assumed that my mark was gone as well.

"If you need anything at all, you know where to find me, okay?" Yukki reassured us and we both nodded in agreement.

We soon saw the two wolves run off further into the forest and Mason and I soon got out of it. I felt Mason's hand intertwined with mine and he held me close. Without warning, I was soon lifted bridal style, and was resumed being carried all the way back to my house. I was soon brought back down to the ground when we both saw two girls in my living room.

One girl had black hair that ended at her shoulder blades and she had bangs that slightly hanged off her forehead, and she had hazel eyes. She wore a black tank top with black skinny jeans with Converse and wore a ring on her ring finger. She was fairly pale and beautifully flawless. I also noticed that she was wearing smoky eye shadow and lipstick to match. When I saw her walking to Henry and kissing him, I soon knew that she had to be October.

The other girl had white-blond hair that reached mid-way to her back and she had bangs that swayed one way, and she had icy blue eyes. She wore a different black tank top with black shorts and boots that reached to her knees and wore a ring on her finger as well. She was also pale, but I think she was even paler than October, and she was too flawless. I then again noticed that she was wearing dark eye shadow with luscious blood red lipstick. I immediately assumed that she was Snow.

"Henry, your niece is adorable!" October exclaimed, who went to hug me and I hugged back, in some confusion.

"Yeah, I know she is. Zara, this is October and October, this is Zara," Henry introduced us both, and we grinned at one another.

"She's unique alright…I wish she was my niece, though!" Snow pouted, causing me and Vlad to chuckle.

"Zara, this is Snow, as you've might've already guessed," Vlad introduced, and Snow first checked me out, and then hugged me.

"I'm guessing this is your boyfriend? He'd better treat you right; otherwise I'll kick his ass!" Snow exclaimed, causing Mason to jump slightly, but hold me close to him.

"Y-Yeah, he's treating me right," I defended him, and then I felt him kiss my cheek, making me blush.

"There's one more thing that you should know, Zara. We're gonna stay here with you until Diablo's finally gone. Along with anyone else that tries to harm you."

"A-Are you serious, Snow?"

She nodded and I was in shock. I thought I was going to have a peaceful life, but that soon got…better than I hoped it would be.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrested

_**~Ch.6 Arrested~**_

It's been quite a few weeks since Snow, October, and Vlad decided to live with me and Henry, Vlad's best friend. I have been seeing more of Mason, and we've begun to grow closer to one another. Selexa and I have been hanging out more as well, which is all in all a good thing. But the one thing that hasn't changed was Jo still bullying me at school whatever chance he got. Also, he's been more aggressive with me ever since we left him on the school roof.

I decided not to tell Henry and the others about this because I don't want them to worry constantly about me. Not like they did in the past…not again. Jo had taken his bullying to a new level, which was abuse. Funny how it reminded me of my parents before they had passed, and how much they beat me as well. Mason had gotten an idea of what's been going on at school, but I decided not to say anything because…well I wasn't sure why I hadn't told him.

I had finally got myself ready for another day of Brewer High. I went out of my room and headed down the stairs, which I noticed that no one was up yet. I thought I heard noises occurring in both Henry's and Vlad's rooms, but I shrugged it off, already knowing what they're doing. I exited the door without any breakfast and walked down the sidewalk among the dense fog. Before I knew it, I was greeted by Selexa at the entrance of Brewer High.

When we finally walked inside the school, I looked at Selexa and actually I've never noticed her different colored eyes before. One eye was silver and the other was lavender, making her more special than anyone that I've known as a friend. She really stood out because her hair was a vibrant pink. Selexa wore a white t-shirt with multiple designs for me to describe all at once, a short black skirt and boot sized converse. She wore a rainbow wristband and the same color belt. I think this is the outfit I see her the most in.

"Zara, are you okay? Are you still letting the other people here getting through to you by them staring at you?" Selexa asked me worriedly, making me giggle some.

"No, they just don't give a damn about me and the fact that in their minds I don't exist. Hey, have you seen Mason yet?" I asked her, switching the subject rather quickly.

"Is someone that worried about me?" I heard Mason say behind me as he's pulling me into a hug, with his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Yeah, I always am, babe," I muttered under my breath, and I thought I heard a smirk go upon Mason's face, which I chuckled.

We gave each other a quick kiss and Mason decided to wait for me at class. Selexa and I went to my locker to get some of my belongings to have with me for the day and when I closed the locker door, Selexa told me that she had to go to class too, so I bid my farewell for now. Before I went to my class where Mason awaits, I was slammed up into the lockers once again by Jo. He held the collar of my shirt and raised me a few inches from the ground, and punched me in the gut.

"So here we are again. Where's your boyfriend? Has he already abandoned you early in the morning? I know I would've when I got the chance," Jo mocked, making me kick him in the sensitive area, causing him to go down.

"He has not abandoned me! Now shut the hell up and leave me alone!" I shouted at him, making my voice in an echo.

I clutched my stomach and I tried to run away, but I was grabbed by the ankle by Jo, making me fall to the ground. I turned around to be on my back, only to find Jo pinning me to the floor, quickly grabbing both of my wrists and keeping a tight grip around them over my head. I saw him bringing out something from his pocket, and when I took a closer look, I noticed that it was a pocket-dagger.

I took a closer look at his eyes and I noticed that his eyes were crimson red, reminding me of Diablo's eyes and I soon saw fangs extending his teeth. Jo brought the dagger close to my neck and made a slit in my throat, causing me to have a trail of blood leaving the security of my neck. I felt Jo slightly lick my neck of my blood and I was trying to get out of his grasp, but instead, he just slapped my hard on my left cheek.

Before he could sink his fangs into my neck, I heard some grown men tackle Jo to the ground and I immediately saw Mason and he ran up to me, hugging me close to his chest. I wanted to know how Jo became a vampire and how he would be caught so easily by the police. I wanted to thank Mason for making me feel safe, but I was suddenly seeing darkness once more.

* * *

When I finally came to, I saw Mason's face, hovering over mine by an inch or two. I blushed madly and before I could pull back, assuming that he was uncomfortable with it, he kissed me fully on the lips. I could feel him holding my face gingerly and I pulled back slightly, looking into his icy eyes that left me in a daze.

"Mason…w-what happened with…?" I started to ask, but I left out who because the same despicable person gave me chills whenever I said or thought of _his_ name.

"He's in jail now. I was wondering what took you so long, so I was getting out of class only to find you being pinned to the ground by that monster. I called the magic three numbers and when they came, I assumed they were thinking that he was beginning to rape you. Then, they informed me that he'll be in jail, but he's being taken in for questioning," Mason explained to me as I was sitting up.

"That's good…can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, Zara."

"Okay then…how did Jo become a vampire?"

"…I've heard from Henry and Vlad that he had recently become a vampire, so he was trying to feed off of another human, which turned out to be you. I figured that the one who transformed him was Diablo, and now Jo's Diablo's little dumbass apprentice. Now may I ask you something?"

"Yeah…what is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me about what Jo was doing to you the weeks before? Why didn't you tell me, Henry, Vlad, or the girls?" Mason asked me worriedly.

"…I didn't want you guys to worry about me… I thought I could handle it on my own…but turns out I was wrong, it seems…"

Mason lightly kissed my bandaged neck, along with my bruised wrists, arms, and bandaged stomach. I blushed madly, but I held him close, not wanting him to let me go. Mason looked at me and lifted my head, kissing me once more. This time the kiss was deeper than usual, and I could already feel our tongues dancing with one another. I didn't realize it, but I was already in my room, apparently.

Mason's hands were on both sides of my neck on the wall, still kissing me. Sadly, our moment had to be interrupted by a phone call…which seemed to be mine. I could tell it was mine because it was playing Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides. We both pulled away and I answered my phone that I had gotten from October a week ago.

"H-Hello?" I answered my phone, clearing my throat.

"Zara, its Yukki. Do you know of a man named Jo?" Yukki asked me in a hurried tone.

"…y-yeah, why ask? Did he do something to you?"

"He's actually in my forest…well, our forest. My other wolves urged me to escape to get a chance to tell you of this news. Could you come and help us?"

"…y-yeah…I'll be there soon with backup."

I hung up the phone and looked at Mason and told him what the phone call was about. He looked at me full of anger toward Jo, thinking he would do this to our new friend. I painfully got up from my bed, trying my best not to show how much in pain I was, and I rushed across my room. I banged on my Uncle Henry's door.

"What the hell…? Oh, Zara…what gives you the right to wake me up at the middle of the day? Why aren't you at school?" Henry asked me, which I was looking behind him to find a sleeping October on his bed, probably not wearing any clothing.

"We're in trouble, Henry. Jo was arrested today and he got out, and now he's after our friend, Yukki. Jo's a vampire, now. He was transformed into one by Diablo," I explained to him as I headed downstairs to bang on Vlad's door.

When I banged on Vlad's door, he was only in his boxers, revealing a built body and I looked behind him to find a concerned Snow on the bed, covering herself with the blankets. I told Vlad the same story I told Henry and he nodded without haste and started getting dressed. While they were getting dressed, I called Selexa and told her this as well, and she was already on her way over.

When she gets here, I feel that a war will begin…whether we like it or not.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle Begins

**A/N: Hello! This is chapter seven and I hope you're liking my story so far :) If you have any ideas or guesses on what could happen next, please let me know and I might consider putting them in here ;) If you have any questions, please let me know!**

**Onward to reading (if you want)**

* * *

_**~Ch.7 Battle Begins~**_

I heard the doorbell ring and I opened it to see a panting Selexa on the doorstep. I allowed her in and she collapsed on the couch, but she's still awake. I saw Henry, October, Vlad, Snow, and Mason sitting down in the living room, and I sat by Mason.

"How did you find out that Jo has escaped?" Vlad asked me seriously, hoping that this wasn't a joke.

"My friend, Yukki, she called me and told me that she was in the forest right next door. Her friends are being held captive by him, and I suggest that we should go now," I ordered, slightly yelling at them.

I ran out of my living room and into the night from my front door. I ran down the sidewalk some and ran into the woods, not caring who was following me. I saw Yukki in plain sight, and she ran up to me and when I looked into her eyes, she had a fear that I couldn't describe. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and I saw tears strolling down her face.

Before she could tell me where Jo was located, I ran further into the forest and I soon felt a change in my hair, eyes and my teeth. My hair was once again dark, and I felt fangs inside my mouth. I was vampire once again and my senses soon picked up on the scent of Jo. I kept on running and I ran into him, pinning him down to the ground.

"It's you again it seems, Zara. Are you shocked in my appearance?" Jo asked me with a smirk, which I found very annoying.

"Do you really think I give a fuck about your appearance, Jo?" I asked him in irritation, which made him laugh and he was soon on top of me.

"I figured you wouldn't. Diablo, get her now!"

I soon saw Diablo coming out of the thickness of the forest and just when Jo loosened his grip, I rolled out from underneath him and stood back up, having my guard up. They both soon charged at me and I climbed up a tree, just so they wouldn't get to me. I started to regret my actions when I saw Diablo bring out a mamba pistol and soon pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit my side and I fell down from the tree and onto the hard ground surrounded by grass. I felt the blood coming out from my right side and I saw Jo and Diablo looking down at me, both smirking at my reaction and how I looked; helpless and vulnerable. Before they could do anything more to me, I heard footsteps coming toward us and tackle Jo to the ground. I saw a flash of pink and I knew that to be Selexa.

I heard another pair of footsteps coming my way and I was being lifted into that person's lap. I looked up and saw the icy eyes I loved so much. It was Mason, and he had a very worried look on his face, and I tried to hide the wound, but he moved my hands to the side, trying to make me leave it alone. I soon saw Vlad be at my side while Selexa and Henry fight off Diablo and Jo.

"Zara, please stay with me! Take my blood if you must!" Mason pleaded, with a few tears falling out of his eyes.

I tried to lean toward his neck, but then everything went black afterward.

**Henry PoV**

I heard Mason trying to have Zara stay awake, but when I looked over, she passed out. The only thing that has me troubled is that she's still in her vampire form. Vlad motioned me to focus on the battle between Diablo and I. As much as I wanted to go help out my niece, I agreed to Vlad's orders.

I felt fangs coming out as I pounded Diablo harder than I normally do. I started to punch him in the face, gut, chest, and more of his face, with the advantage of me being on top of him. I wanted to rip apart his skin, piece by piece, but I knew that Vlad and October would be mad at me for doing so. So, as an unexpected replacement, I heard the intense snarling of wolves.

I noticed Selexa getting pinned down by Jo and he pinned her arms to the ground as well. I saw a white wolf running over to me and I immediately got out of its way, and I ran toward Selexa, who was bleeding rather badly. I kicked Jo on his left side, and I thought I heard a few ribs crack inside him. I knew it would be a distraction, so I helped Selexa on her feet and I sent her over to Mason and Vlad, which she agreed on.

Thankfully, I have the wolves on my side and soon, another kind of battle started to commence. I originally thought that vampires and wolves were enemies, but I guess we're allies, but only of different species. I overheard Vlad saying something about taking Zara back to the house, and I soon saw Mason and Selexa depart with the unconscious niece of mine. Vlad soon smirked at me and gave me a quick nod.

"It's about time you gave me permission, Vlad!" I whined with joy, which made the both of us laugh.

I growled and pinned Diablo to the ground while Vlad pinned Jo, or as I would like to call him the "Eddie Poe Imposter". Before I could tear apart a piece of skin of his, which would make him no longer a vampire, I saw a girl who looked about 16 or 17, and I recognized her from Vlad's encounter with her about him and D'Ablo in the past. She was Em, the eldest vampire and in the Council of Elders.

"What do you think you two are doing? You two are just as bad as your father, Diablo and Jo. Good thing that you contacted me, Vlad, and thanks for your cooperation, Yukki and Henry," Em said, mostly directing her last statement toward me, Vlad, and the white wolf.

"What're you gonna do to them?" I asked Em, who shook her head in response, mostly.

"That'll be no concern of yours. The rest of the Council of Elders and I will debate on what suitable punishment will be for them. Until we meet again, fellow vampires."

I soon saw Em grab both Diablo and Jo by the collarbone and soon headed deeper into the forest. I wondered how much she had to learn during the early times of when she was first turned into a vampire. It must've been stressful for her and maybe her family and friends too.

I turned over my attention to Vlad, who lead me back to our house, which I followed of course. Once we were out of the forest, we both ran up the sidewalk and burst into the house, which Zara was laying on the couch once more, but the only difference was Selexa was by her, and not Mason.

**Zara PoV**

I soon woke up looking up at an injured Selexa. I saw her looking down at me and she tried to hold back her tears, letting me know that something must've happened that I didn't know about. All I remember is Mason begging me to hang in there, but I guess I must've blacked out at that time.

"Selexa…w-what happened…?" I asked her, and she put a finger over her lips, motioning me not to speak.

"You blacked out after a gunshot hit your side by Diablo… You were in your vampire form when I arrived, and when you blacked out, you didn't change back… I was scared, Zara! Why the fucking hell did you have to scare me?" Selexa shouted slightly at me, which was in a way that showed how much she cared about me.

"I'm sorry, Selexa… W-Where's Mason?" I asked while looking around the room.

"Mason passed out, so Vlad took him to the extra guest room. Vlad transferred blood from Mason over to you, so that you would change back to the Zara we all know and love. I wanted to offer mine, but Mason insisted."

I gasped slightly and I sat up, groaning louder than I should when Selexa brought me back down, laying on her lap. I looked down and I saw my entire stomach in bandages, but I only saw a giant blood mark on my right side, indicating that's where I was shot at. I noticed Henry at the doorway, and he walked over to me.

Before I could thank him, he carried me bridal style and he headed down the hallway from the living room, and took me to the extra guest room, where Mason laid. Henry sat me down on the edge of the bed, and left me alone with Mason, who was sleeping peacefully. I didn't like Henry being distant from me, but I'll get back at him later.

I looked over at Mason and I soon saw his eyes flutter. His eyes soon began opening and his eyes were directed to me, which were glad to see me awake. Mason sat up slowly, but with some haste, and he hugged me. I winced a little, but I hugged back as well, not showing any pain this time.

"Are you okay?" Mason simply asked me, but I could tell he was full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now. I guess my side has to heal from the gunshot, right?" I answered, trying to keep a positive attitude.

"You had no idea how worried I was about you, Zara. Please don't abandon any of us like that again, okay?"

I nodded in the agreement of the promise that we just made. I lay down on the bed next to him and he kissed my lips, which were firm, but soft. We only kissed for a few seconds, but that was fine with me. I soon drifted to sleep once more, after Mason fell back asleep with his arms wrapped around my waist with care.


	8. Chapter 8: Erase

******Hey there, everyone hehe... I know that this is WAY overdue, but before I stop writing this for good, I decided to make this my final chapter of the Secrets to Keep story.**

**I want to say thanks to the people that reviewed: CelestialPirate, anon, XxAnGeLwInGsXx11, and Dragunity Gemini :)  
**

**Thanks for holding out for this far, but for now, this will be the FINAL CHAPTER! I apologize in advance if this chapter sounds too quick or may be OOC hehe...  
**

**Well, you all know the disclaimer! ONWARDS :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.8 Erase~**_

A few weeks after the battle that I faced against Jo and Diablo, I tried returning to my 'so-called' normal life. During that time period, my wound has already healed completely. If it weren't for Mason giving me his blood, I probably would've recovered much longer than anticipated. I actually hoped that Em, the eldest vampire in the council, removed Jo and Diablo's ability to become a vampire.

Even now, none of us have heard word on what Em has done to the two bastards. All that I know is that Jo is no longer at my school, but that could've been a temporary leave. At least they haven't been causing me any trouble; otherwise I'd be really screwed. Besides, I know that Selexa and Mason would be there for me if I needed them.

A few days later, I was heading home from school with Selexa. When we both reached my place, I saw none other than Jo and Diablo sitting on our couch. I glared at the two and before I could do anything, Henry ran up to me. He brought me and Selexa into the kitchen and tried to calm me down. Well, for one that wasn't going to happen because of one question. Why the hell are these two sons of bitches at our house?

"Zara, I know you're upset that these two are here. Now, could you please let me explain on _why_ they're here?" Henry pleaded.

"…it had better be a good reason," I growled.

"You see, they just got here, all under orders of Em. She has plans of having their memories erased by the work of her and someone else."

"Why someone else and who might this person be? I thought she could do all of this herself."

"In certain cases, she can do this herself. But apparently, not this time. That someone else would be either you or Vlad. I don't have the full experience of erasing one's memory yet."

"…is Em or Vlad here now to do this?" Selexa asked my next question.

"I'm not sure, but Em should be here soon. Vlad, however…he's in his room with Snow."

I chuckled under my breath and soon heard a female's voice in the living room. I left the kitchen and immediately saw Em. She noticed me burst in what looks like a conversation between the three. When I looked back at Jo and Diablo, I noticed that they were knocked out. I assumed that Em knocked them out, but then again, I didn't notice them that much earlier. I walked over to Em, wanting to know what was going on.

"Em, I heard from Henry on what you have to do. I just don't see why you couldn't do this on your own, however," I said to her bluntly.

"The reason why I need someone else to help me erase their memories is because they need to be erased of whoever's had more contact with them. That would basically mark out Vladimir for helping me on this," Em explained.

"So…that means I have to help you do this, correct?"

"Yes, you do. How much do know how to erase people's memories?"

"…not well, I'm afraid. Henry told me that he's still learning in erasing people's memories, so I didn't get a chance to learn how."

Em nodded at me and looked back to the unconscious bastards. She walked over to Jo and placed a hand over his face. I saw something glow from the palm of her hand and go all over Jo's body. Em soon backed away and walked over to me. She motioned me over to Diablo, who looked like he was about to wake up. I walked with haste over to him, and looked over at Em for further instruction.

However, Em didn't say anything to me; in fact, she didn't even look at me. I wanted to know how I could erase Diablo's memory, but I guess I have to learn on my own. I placed my hand over Diablo's face and wondered what I should do. I didn't want Diablo to remember about me or the fact that he was a vampire. When I thought about that, I saw my hand glow and reach throughout Diablo's body. I was shocked on what I've done, and when I looked back at Em, she gives me a nod.

"Zara, is it? I think this might be a bad time to ask this, but I would like for you to learn the ways of being a vampire," Em offered me.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Indeed, and I would like to know your decision either now or sometime tonight. If you agree now, then you will go with me to Siberia. You might recognize the name of the place because that's where Vladimir was taught under Vikas, who has long passed."

"I see…do I get to say goodbye to the others?"

"That's out of the question. No one must know that you've left with me. I will give them a message on where you are and what your progress is. Do you want to know what you can do with training in Siberia?"

Before I could answer, I heard someone burst out of the kitchen. I looked over and it turns out to be Selexa and Henry, who overheard the entire conversation by my guessing. Em motioned me to go into a different room while they talk to the two eavesdroppers. I walked into the kitchen and soon saw Mason coming in through the backdoor. Mason walked over to hug me and I hugged back. I told him about Em's offer, and he gave me a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"…I think that you should go. Although, as much as I want you to stay with me…you should probably do what's best for yourself," Mason said.

"…you probably won't see me for a while, so I wouldn't blame you if you broke up with me right here and now. I'm going to take Em's offer…so get it over with."

"Don't be an idiot, Zara! I'll wait for you, no matter how long you'll be away! I won't break up with you as long as you don't break up with me, okay? You're too important for me to lose…"

I felt a tear stroll down my cheek and Mason wiped it off by caressing my cheek. Mason gave me a deeper kiss, and I kissed back. I felt him petting the back of my head and I pulled back with a chuckle. I took Mason's hand in mine and headed back into the living room with Em, Selexa, and Henry. I told Em that I would take her offer in going to Siberia. Before I left with her, though, I gave my final goodbyes to Selexa, Henry, and Mason. I walked over to Em and I followed her out of my house, and soon, out of state.

* * *

Many months have passed since I have last seen my friends and family. I've been training under Vlad's uncle, Otis, and he's told me that I've done a superb job. I've taken quite a liking to Otis, and when I asked him about his relationship with Vikas, he didn't respond. I think it was something I shouldn't have asked. I don't think that the two departed on good terms either, from what I've heard around here.

One day, Em decided to come see on how I was doing. After Otis explained my progress, she nodded in approval and motioned me towards her. I had walked over to her and she told me that I was ready to head home and face among the human race with ease. I was overjoyed, and she took me away from the country of Siberia. When we both reappeared back where I lived, the place hadn't changed at all. Em told me to head home and before I could thank her, she disappeared.

I started to walk over to my house, and when I did, it was for sale. My heart was broken on why they had sold the house. I walked inside my old house and tried to find anyone still inside. I headed upstairs to find that all of my stuff was gone, as well as others. I raced out of my house and then remembered Yukki. She might know where the others might be, I bet. I headed into the forest and called for her, but I heard no response.

I headed out of the forest and tried to find where my friends and family might be. So far, I had no luck on my pointless search. I was walking along the sidewalk when I saw what appeared to be a wolf along my path. I saw the wolf's eyes and they were a pure golden-yellow. I could only think of one wolf with that type of eyes. Before I could call out Yukki's name, she ran off into the direction opposite from me. I ran after her, only to find myself being led at my school's entrance.

I noticed Yukki walking inside and started to get curious. I know that today's Saturday, so why would Yukki bring me to school today? Whatever the reason, I continued to follow her. Maybe she has a clue on where the others might be. When I find them, they're gonna explain why they're selling the house. I noticed Yukki finally stopping at the back entrance of the school. I got confused as to why she did that, but when I opened the doors, I knew why.

"What the hell are you guys doing back here?" I shouted at everyone, who gathered a little surprise party for my return.

"Sorry, Zara, but we had to have Yukki lead you to where we are since you've noticed on the house…" October apologized.

"…Henry…why are you selling the house?" I said in an angry tone.

"I'm selling the house to get a better one that's close by! Don't let your emotions get the best of you!" Henry complained.

"Eh, don't mind Henry. He just got bitch-slapped by October because of hormones she has," Snow explained.

"I'm surprised it hasn't happened to you yet, Snow," Vlad said to her.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean…?"

"Uh…f-forget I said anything!"

I laughed at their argument and noticed Selexa over by the school walls. I ran up and hugged her tight. Selexa hugged back, but pushed me away slightly. I was confused by her actions, until she mentioned Mason's name. She pointed to the right of her, which led to the corner of the school building. I smiled and ran in that direction. When I was on the other side of the school building, I soon saw Mason looking at the sky.

"Mason…I'm back," I simply said.

"Zara…nothing's been the same without ya, you know," Mason admitted while embracing me tightly.

"I'm sorry; I'll try to change that, okay?"

"Just promise not to go to Siberia anytime soon, okay?"

"No promises on what Em told me, but I'll try my best not to."

"…wanna head back to the others?"

I shook my head and kissed him after many months of being away from him. Mason held me close and kissed me back. We pulled away and Mason knelt down in front of me, with his back facing me. I was confused, but I soon got on his back and he carried me to where the others are. Even though things have changed while I was gone, I know no one has changed much. I didn't want to announce it, since everyone already knew, but I'm officially a vampire. Only one that's much more skilled and complexed.


End file.
